Mary J. Blige discography
This article contains the discography of American R&B singer Mary J. Blige. This includes studio albums, live albums, remix albums, compilation albums, DVDs, singles, and Blige's guest appearances on other artists' albums. Blige has sold more than 35 million records in U.S. alone. Blige started her musical career in 1992, releasing her multi-platinum USselling debut album, What's the 411? on MCA Records and Uptown. What's the 411? gave Blige her first Billboard 200 top ten album, and all of her subsequent studio albums have charted in the top ten on this chart, up to and including her most recent album, My Life II... The Journey Continues (Act 1) (2011). Among Blige's most popular songs to date are "Family Affair", "Real Love", "Not Gon' Cry" and "Be Without You". Blige has had four [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States Billboard Hot 100] top-ten singles as a lead artist in the United States, and has had a total of sixteen total top-forty charting singles in the United States. She has had thirty-three singles charting inside the top one hundred on the Billboard Hot 100, making Blige one of the best-performingR&B artists to date on the chart. Despite her musical career, since 1998, Blige has also starred in various movie roles, beginning in The Jamie Foxx Show as Ola Mae. She appeared in the "Papa Don't Preach" episode, Season 2. Since then, Blige has gone on to play major roles in big-budget Hollywood movies, such as Prison Song, where she played the main role as Mrs. Butler. As of 2010, Blige has sold over 50 million albums and 15 million singles.[1][2] Blige cites Anita Baker, Chaka Khan, Teena Marie, and Aretha Franklin as influences.[3] Albums 'Some of her albums' Singles '1990s' '2000s' '2010s' Promo, radio-only singles and other charted songs Notes: A Song was not released in the U.S. as a commercial single but was issued as a full, physical single release in the UK. B Did not chart on the Hot 100 or Hot R&B/Hip-Hop charts (Billboard rules at the time prevented album cuts from charting). Chart peak listed here represents Hot 100 Airplay and Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Airplay charts data. 1 "MJB da MVP" was played briefly by radio in the US in 2005 before the first official single from The Breakthrough, "Be Without You", was released. It was the only single from Mary J. Blige's Reflections - A Retrospective album in the UK. 2 "Beautiful" charted at only #72 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop chart due to old chart rules which prevented album cuts (tracks that had not been released as physical singles) from charting. The rules changed in December 1998, but by that time "Beautiful" was near the end of its popularity. The song peaked at #13 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Airplay chart earlier that year. 'Featured Singles' Guest Vocals *1990: "I'll Do 4 U" (with Father MC, from Father's Day) *1992: "Do The One, Two" (with Father MC, from Close to You) *1992: "One Nite Stand" (with Father MC, from Close to You) *1992: "Dolly My Baby" (with Super Cat, from Don Dada) *1992: "Good Luvin'" (with Christopher Williams, from Changes) *1992: "Check It Out" (with Grand Puba, from Reel to Reel) *1993: "Trippin Out (Remix)" (with Prince Markie Dee & The Soul Convention, from Typical Reasons (Swing My Way) *1994: "Feel of Your Lips" (with Sista and Cedric "K-Ci" Hailey, from 4 All the Sistas Around da World) *1995: "I'll Be There For You/You're All I Need (Remix)" (with, Method Man, from Tical) *1995: One More Chance/Stay With Me Remix" (with The Notorious B.I.G. & Faith Evans, from the One More Chancesingle) *1995: "Love Don't Live Here Anymore" (with Faith Evans, from Faith) *1996: "Touch Me, Tease Me" (with Case & Foxy Brown, from Case) *1996: "All That I Got Is You" (With Ghostface Killah, from Ironman) *1996: "Can't Knock The Hustle" (with, Jay-Z, from Reasonable Doubt) *1998: "I Used To Love Him" (with Lauryn Hill, from The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill) *1998: "The Way I Feel About You" (with Gerald Levert, from Love & Consequences'')'' *1998: "Coming From" (with DMX, from Flesh of My Flesh, Blood of My Blood) *1998: "As" (with George Michael, from Ladies & Gentlemen: The Best of George Michael) *1999: "The Message" (with Dr. Dre & Rell, from 2001) *2000: "Confrontation" (with Funkmaster Flex & Big Kap, from The Tunnel[disambiguation needed]'') *2000: "911" (with Wyclef Jean, from ''The Ecleftic: 2 Side II A Book) *2000: "Hold On" (with Lil' Kim, from The Notorious K.I.M.) *2000: "I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues" (with Elton John, from One Night Only) *2001: "Back 2 Life 2001" (with DJ Clue & Jadakiss, from The Professional 2) *2001: "There's Only One" (with Busta Rhymes, from Genesis) *2001: "Breathe" (with Angie Martinez & La India, from Up Close and Personal) *2001: "Braveheart Party" (with Nas, from Stillmatic) *2001: "Can't Knock The Hustle/Family Affair (Live)" (with Jay-Z, from Unplugged) *2002: "Beauty And A Thug" (with Jaheim, from Still Ghetto) *2003: "Come Close","Heaven Somewhere" (with Common, Omar, Cee-Lo, Bilal, Jill Scott, Erykah Badu, Lonnie "Pops" Lynn, from Electric Circus) *2003: "My Life" (with Fabolous, from Street Dreams) *2003: "Whenever You Need Me" (with Nick Cannon, from Nick Cannon) *2003: "Whenever I Say Your Name" (with Sting, from Sacred Love) *2004: "Baby Girl Intro/Outro" (with Missy Elliott, from This Is Not A Test!) *2005: "Don't Worry" (with The Game, from The Documentary) *2005: "I'm A Hustla (Remix)" (with Cassidy, from I'm a Hustla) *2005: "Tell Me Why" (with Will Smith, from Lost and Found) *2005: "My Struggles" (with Missy Elliott & Grand Puba, from The Cookbook) *2005: "Ain't No Way" (with Patti LaBelle, from Classic Moments) *2005: "It All Goes By So Fast" (with Ray Charles, from Genius & Friends) *2005: "My Man" (with Carlos Santana & Big Boi, from All That I Am) *2005: "Living In Pain" (with Notorious B.I.G., 2pac & Nas, from Duets: The Final Chapter) *2005: "Love Changes" (with Jamie Foxx, from Unpredictable) *2006: "Favorite Flavor" (with LL Cool J, from Todd Smith) *2006: "It's Alright" (with Mobb Deep & 50 Cent, from Blood Money) *2006: "Touch It (Remix)" (with Busta Rhymes, Rah Digga, Missy Elliott, Lloyd Banks, Papoose & DMX, from The Big Bang) *2006: "Be Easy" (with Young Hot Rod) *2006: "Runaway Love" (with Ludacris, from Release Therapy) *2006: "Makin It Hard" (with Diddy, from Press Play) *2006: "Hood Love" (with Johnta Austin, from Ocean Drive) *2007: "Disrespectful" (with Chaka Khan, from Funk This) *2007: "All of Me" (with 50 Cent, from Curtis) *2007: "What About the Baby" (with Wyclef Jean, from Carnival II: Memoirs of an Immigrant) *2007: "Do You (Remix)" (with Ne-Yo) *2007: "Wake Up Call (Mark Ronson Remix)" (with Maroon 5, from Call and Response: The Remix Album) *2008: "Something's Gotta Give" (with Big Boi, from Sir Luscious Left Foot: The Son of Chico Dusty) *2008: "Magic (Remix)" (with Robin Thicke) *2008: "IfULeave" (with Musiq Soulchild, from OnMyRadio) *2008: "Change" (with T-Pain, Akon & Diddy, from Thr33 Ringz) *2009: "It's Coming" (with LaTonya Blige) *2009: "America's Song" (with will.i.am, Faith Hill, Seal & Bono) *2009: "Grind Hard" (with Jadakiss, from The Last Kiss) *2009: "Decision" (with Busta Rhymes, Jamie Foxx, John Legend & Common, from Back On My BS) *2009: "Remember Me" (with T.I., from Paper Trail: Case Closed EP) *2009: "People" (with Queen Latifah, from Persona) *2009: "The Way I Live" (with KRS One and Buckshot, from Survival Skills) *2009: "You Make Me Feel Brand New" (with Rod Stewart, from Soulbook) *2009: "What Child Is This" (with Andrea Bocelli, from My Christmas) *2009: "This Is To Mother You" (with Sinéad O'Connor & Martha B) *2010: "Bridge Over Troubled Water" (with Andrea Bocelli) *2010: "It's A Wrap" (Remix) (with Mariah Carey, from Angels Advocate) *2010: "Fancy" (Remix) (with Drake) *2010: "Holding You Down (Going In Circles) (remix) (with Jazmine Sullivan and Swizz Beatz) *2010: "Don't Play This Song", "These Worries" (with Kid Cudi, from Man on the Moon II: The Legend of Mr. Rager) *2010: "Betcha Wouldn't Hurt Me", (with Q-Tip & Quincy Jones from Q Soul Bossa Nostra) *2011: "Titanium", (with David Guetta from Nothing but the Beat) (Unreleased. Final version features re-recorded vocals bySia) *2012: "Another Round (Remix)", (with Fat Joe, Chris_Brown, Fabolous & Kirko Bangz from TBA) *2012: "Reach Out" (with Nas from Life Is Good) Soundtracks and Compilations *1991: "You Remind Me", from Strictly Business Soundtrack *1993: "Sweet Thing", "Reminisce", "I Don't Want to Do Anything", "Next Stop Uptown (Studio Version)" (with Father MC, Jodeci, Christopher Williams, Heavy D & The Boyz & Buttnaked Tim Dawg), from Uptown MTV Unplugged *1993: "You Don't Have To Worry", from Who's the Man? Soundtrack *1995: "(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman", from New York Undercover TV Soundtrack *1995: "Freedom (Theme From Panther) (The Black Bag Mix)" (with Aaliyah, Amel, Az-Iz, Billy Lawrence, Blackgirl, Brenda Russel, Brigett McWilliams, Brownstone, Caron Wheeler, Casserine, Changing Faces, Chantay Savage, Cindy Mizelle, Crystal Waters, De Five Footaz, Ebony Vibe Everlasting, Emage, En Vogue, Eshe & Laurena, Felicia Adams, Female, For Real, Jade, Jamecia, Jazzyfatnastees, Joi, Karyn White, Lalah Hathaway, May May Ali, MC Lyte, Me'Shell NdegéOcello, Milira, Miss Jones, Monica, Natasha, N'Dea Davenport, Nefertiti, Patra, Pebbles, Penny Ford, Pure Soul, Queen Latifah, Raja-Nee', Salt-N-Pepa, Shug (of Shug & Dap), Sonja Maqrie, Sweet Sable, SWV, Tanya Blount, Terri & Monica, TLC, Tracie Spencer, Tyler Collins, Vanessa Williams, Vybe, Xscape, Y? N-Vee, Yo Yo, Zhané), from Panther Soundtrack *1995: "Every Day It Rains", from The Show Soundtrack *1995: "Not Gon' Cry", from Waiting to Exhale Soundtrack *1996: "Touch Me, Tease Me" (with Case and Foxy Brown), from The Nutty Professor Soundtrack *1996: "Everlasting Love", from Rhythm of the Games: 1996 Olympic Games Album *1997: "Freestyle", from The Mix Tape, Vol. 2: 60 Minutes of Funk by Funkmaster Flex *1997: "A Dream", from Money Talks Soundtrack *1997: "Every Nation" (with Red Hot R+B All Stars), from Diana, Princess of Wales: Tribute *1997: "Christmas in the City", from A Very Special Christmas, Vol. 3 *1998: "Beautiful", from How Stella Got Her Groove Back Soundtrack *1998: "Keep Your Head", from Living the Dream: A Tribute to Martin Luther King Jr. *1998: "Our Love", from New York Undercover: A Night at Natalie's TV Soundtrack *1999: "Someday at Christmas", from My Christmas Album *1999: "Reminisce (Live)", from Saturday Night Live: 25 Years, Vol. 2 *1999: "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" (with Jon Bon Jovi and Sheryl Crow), from A Very Special Christmas, Vol. 4: Live *1999: "Ain't No Way" (with Whitney Houston), from VH1 Divas Live 1999 *2001: "I'll Be There For You/You're All I Need to Get By" (with Method Man), from How High Soundtrack *2001: "Do Nothing Till You Hear From Me", from Red Hot + Indigo Compilation *2001: "Real Love", from Two Can Play That Game Soundtrack *2001: "What's Going On (Dupri Original Mix)", "What's Going On (Dupri R&B Mix)", from All-Star Tribute: What's Going On *2002: "Star for Life", from Deliver Us from Eva Soundtrack *2002: "Didn't Mean", from Bad Boys II Soundtrack *2004: "Not Today" (with Eve), from Barbershop 2: Back in Business Soundtrack *2004: "Wake Up Everybody" (with Musiq Soulchild, Jadakiss, Eve, Missy Elliott) & others, from Wake Up Everybody *2004: "Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word" from Bridget Jones: Edge of Reason *2004: "Never Too Much", from So Amazing: An All-Star Tribute to Luther Vandross *2004: "Best of My Love (Gap Holiday Version)", download single only *2004: "Got to Be Real" (with Will Smith), from Shark Tale Soundtrack *2006: "Never Gonna Break My Faith" (duet with Aretha Franklin, from Bobby Soundtrack) *2009: "I Can Do Bad All By Myself", from I Can Do Bad All By Myself Soundtrack *2009: "Before I Let Go" from Silky Soul Music...an All-Star Tribute to Maze featuring Frankie Beverly *2009: "I Can See In Color" from Precious Soundtrack and Stronger withEach Tear *2010: "Hard Times Come Again No More" from Hope for Haiti Now Live album. *2011: "The Living Proof" from The Help. Category:Discography